Union Iron
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Crystal is from the Northern United States from a state called Illinois. A gentle giantess of a mixed traffic-tender engine being a 4-8-2 'Mountain' type from the St.Louis-Southwestern Railroad, Crystal must prove she has the strength and the right attitude to be really useful engine on Sodor.
1. Chapter 1

**Thomas & Friends: Union Iron**

**Chapter 1: Crystal (St. Louis-Southwestern No. 677)**

It was a beautiful spring day on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were busy puffing along on the Fat Controller's Railway. Today, the engines were going to get a new friend from the United States. Thomas was at Brendham Docks that morning. The Fat Controller was there to see him, "Thomas, there is a new engine coming, her name is Crystal,"

Thomas was very excited, "How wonderful!" he puffed happily,

"And here she is," said the Fat Controller checking his pocket watch, "right on time," in the distance coming to the docks is a tank engine, a big one. Crystal wheeshed to a halt at Brendham Docks. She has crimson and black paintwork with four front truck wheels, eight drive wheels, and two rear truck wheels with a matching tender for water and coal.

"Good to see you, Crystal," said Sir Topham Hatt,

"You too, Boss," said Crystal with a whistle and puff,

"Now Crystal, I need for you to take these heavy steel pipes to the Steamworks, and Thomas I need for you to show her around the Island," instructed the Fat Controller, he was confident that Crystal with her strength can handle these kinds of tasks. Crystal is a mixed traffic engine just like Edward or James, but can pull bigger and longer goods trains.

"Yes sir," Thomas beamed, the Fat Controller made his leave,

"You can count on us, sir," Crystal said, ready to be useful,

Crystal was coupled up to the long goods train of steel pipes. Thomas looked up at Crystal, and the big engine beamed back down at Thomas, "Wow, you're big and I bet you're really strong too," puffed Thomas. Crystal chuckled a friendly giggle. Crystal is also there to help out the big engines like Gordon and Henry in case any of them have an accident

Crystal winked to Thomas, "I like to think so, I'll never cut corners to get my work done," she puffed, pulling the goods train of steel pipes moved along with her. As they puffed along his branchline, Crystal was keeping up with Thomas, even while pulling a heavy goods train. Gordon was coming down the hill with the express, and saw this new engine.

"How can you be happy pulling trucks?" asked Gordon snootily,

"Simple, I'm a do-it-all engine," said Crystal with a friendly beam,

"I think this new engine has a bolt or two loose," Gordon said to himself,

Gordon huffed as he pulled the express along to Knapford Station, "Don't worry about Gordon, he prefers pulling passengers rather than pulling trucks," Thomas explained while puffing alongside his new friend. Crystal knew a thing or two about being a mixed traffic engine. Engines cannot complain about what they have to pull, you have to do your job.

"I've met quite a few of those engines," Crystal reminisced,

"I bet you have a lot of stories to tell," Thomas replied,

"Well, when you've been rail-running for as long as I have, stories come naturally," Crystal explained, "I was supposed to be at the big Railway Show, but I had a special to take care of, and I missed the boat, although I didn't get to meet all the other engines from around the world, but being on the island helping out the best that I can is just as good,"

"I'm glad you're here, and here's the Steamworks," said Thomas,

"Good work Thomas, and good work Crystal," puffed Viktor,

"I aim to please," Crystal puffed as she was uncoupled from the trucks of steel pipes, "I hope to see you soon, Thomas," she said as parting words and went over to a siding to have a drink of water. While she was having a drink at the siding, Gordon came up to see the new engine. She looked grand like him, but she did not mind working with trucks

"Don't think an engine like you will ever replace me," huffed Gordon,

"Well then, don't have an accident," Crystal puffed back, unoffended,

Gordon huffed away with his empty express cars, doing what he loves. Crystal sighed and wheeshed white steam. She can't please everyone she meets, but she does her best with her tender full of water and enough coal to puff. The Fat Controller soon arrived, "There you are, Crystal, I am happy to inform you that you'll be staying at Knapford Sheds"

"How lovely!" she beamed, "say now, where're the Knapford Sheds?"

"Oh, right near Knapford Station, of course," said the Fat Controller,

Crystal was confused, "Don't you worry," said her driver, "I know the way, you can count on me," In no time at all, her driver guided her to Knapford Sheds. Crystal was happy to have a new home to settle down in. She soon saw there were other engines that called Knapford Sheds home. Murdoch was coming to rest after a long day of being really useful

"You must the new engine on the rails, I'm Murdoch," he puffed,

"I'm Crystal, a pleasure to meet you," she replied with a beam,

"What a lovely name," replied Murdoch to the new engine,

Crystal giggled, "Thanks, I like my name too," she puffed back,

It was the end of her first day on the job, and she had proven herself a really useful engine with her strength to pull a heavy goods train, and her ways with getting along with other engines. She had a few rough moments with Gordon, but things like that can eventually be smoothed out in time. For now, she can rest and look forward to another day.

Before she can rest, the Fat Controller arrived, "Oh! Hello boss,"

"You did very well, and proven yourself really useful," said Sir Topham Hatt.

Crystal was given her brass nameplates, "Welcome to the Sodor Railway,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thomas & Friends: Union Iron**

**Chapter 2: Crystal's Big Break**

It was a beautiful sunny day on the Island of Sodor. All of the engines were hooting and tooting, and clickety-clackiting on the Fat Controller's railway. That morning, Crystal was waking up at Knapford Sheds and was ready to start the day. The Fat Controller arrived that morning as well. He was most disappointed. Crystal was most surprised to see him.

"Good morning Crystal, I am afraid I have bad news, Gordon went off the rails and ran into a ditch, and Rebecca has a broken piston rod that needs to be mended at the Sodor Steamworks," said the Fat Controller, Crystal was shocked by the news. She was worried about Gordon and Rebecca. She knew that Gordon and Rebecca like pulling the express.

"But Sir, if they can't pull the express, who will?" she asked,

"Well, you are," answered the Fat Controller, Crystal gasped,

"Me? Sir, my couplings won't work on Gordon's coaches," Crystal puffed,

"That's why you have your coaches waiting for you," said Sir Topham Hatt,

"Now Crystal, I need for you to go to Vicarstown Station to go and pick up your coaches, you will be pulling the express until Gordon and Rebecca are mended," said the Fat Controller, and left on his way. Crystal was nervous. She hasn't pulled coaches since she first arrived on the island. Murdoch was coming to the station. He overheard the news.

"Gordon's not going to like this when the other engines tell him," said Crystal,

"Don't worry, Crystal, you'll do fine," said Murdoch with a beam,

"Thanks Murdoch, now let's do this," she said with a puff of confidence.

Crystal made her way to Vicarstown Station to pick up her coaches, very special coaches. Her coaches had crimson paintwork, and came all the way from America so Crystal can be really useful on Sodor. She wheeshed steam, and her driver rang her bell to signal her arrival at the station. As Crystal was coupled to her coaches, there was a little problem.

"I don't know where to go on Gordon's Express line," puffed Crystal,

"Nether do I, I was transferred over from the Norramby Line," said her driver,

"That's a start, looks like we're going to have to wing it," Crystal replied,

The passengers shuffled into her coaches, and the doors were closed. With a blow of the whistle, it was time for her to go. Crystal was nervous as she went steaming down the tracks. Neither she nor her driver had any idea on where they were going, "Even if we don't know where we're going, let's try to give our passengers a good trip," Crystal puffed,

"That we can do," agreed her driver, and they puffed along the rails passing by other engines that were being just as useful as she was. Crystal was happy to be back on the rails, and doing what she loves. Crystal got to see the seaside, Ulfstead Castle, and other areas and landmarks on Sodor. Her driver happily tooted her whistle as she raced by.

"We're not going to get in trouble for this, are we?" Crystal asked her driver,

The Fat Controller went to Knapford Sheds. He was cross, "Crystal!" he snapped,

"I'll take that as a yes," murmured her driver with a gulp seeing Sir Topham Hatt,

Crystal felt her boiler go cold seeing the Fat Controller, "Hi...Mr. Controller?"

"Crystal you silly great engine! You have caused confusion and delay, you were supposed to take your passengers on Gordon's Express Line, not where ever you please, how useful can you be if you cannot do the tasks given to you orderly and properly!" The Fat Controller scolded angrily at her, Crystal felt silly for not following Gordon's Branch Line.

"Sir, this is partly my fault," said her driver, "neither of us knew where to go,"

"Or what to do...we thought we might as well give'em a ride," puffed Crystal,

"Well, next time if you have a problem, ask for help," said the Fat Controller, "you're still new on Sodor, but I believe you show a lot of potential Crystal, you're a strong engine, and you have good behavior, and I know you can really useful," the next day, Crystal still had to pull the express. Gordon and Rebecca were back on the rails and ready for work.

This time, Crystal's driver had a map for help, "Hi Gordon!" beamed Crystal,

Crystal is not as fast as Spencer, but she has speed, "My word!" gasped Gordon, this time around, Crystal made it on the right branch-line and made it to all the stops along the way. She even made it up Gordon's Hill without the need of a backing engine. With the improvements Crystal has made, the Fat Controller decided it was time to make a change

Gordon and Rebecca were given back the Express, but the Fat Controller had something special for Crystal when he went to the Knapford Sheds that morning, "Crystal, it's good to see you're making the necessary adjustments, but I have decided to transfer you over to the Norramby Line, I think we can use some really useful engines on the branch line"

Crystal was very excited by the news, "Thank you so very much, Mr. Controller!"

"Maybe this time your driver will have a better sense of direction," He joked,

With the help of her driver, Crystal was shown the way to the Norramby Line. Gordon was back to pulling the Express, and Rebecca was being really useful in any way that she can help out. The next morning was the start of her days on a new branch line for her. Her driver was ready to work. Crystal had her coal and a full head of steam, "Let's do this!"


End file.
